Shooting Stars
by NeonLlamasGoRAWR
Summary: Henry finally tells Jasper how he feels SLASH


**Warning: Has Slash.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Pairing: Jasper/Henry (Jenry)_

* * *

Jasper tossed and turned in his bed. Eventually he sat up and listened to the slience that filled the room. Wait...silence? Normally Henry would be playing his bongos outside on the roof. Jasper looked around the room and noticed Henry's hammock was empty. He slowly sat up and crept toward the window. Jasper looked out and saw Henry sitting by himself. That wasn't like Henry at all. Jasper snuck out the window and took a seat next to Henry. Henry looked at him for a brief moment and then continued to look at the stars.

"Hey Henry" Jasper said.

No reply. Hm..

"It's nice out isn't it?" Jasper tried again.

...silence...

"Henry what's wrong?" Jasper asked a bit louder than he should have.

"Nothing, Im just...thinking" Henry replied. When he spoke it sounded as if he were troubled. This made Jasper worried.

"About what?"

Henry took his time to reply. It was almost as if he were deciding whether or not to answer. Henry turned to Jasper and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Jasper, how do you know if someone likes you...as more than a friend?" Henry asked. Henry always had the answers to everything but not this time. This time he was asking Jasper for help. Jasper blushed. No girl ever really had a crush on him, he knew that for a fact. So he wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, does this person act friendly towards you?" Jasper asked.

Henry laughed a little. "No, actually...'this person' is not friendly with me at all"

Even though Henry had laughed Jasper could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Maybe they act that way to hide their true feelings" Jasper replied as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. He glanced sideways and saw the Henry was looking at the stars again. He looked so lost in his thoughts. Wow, he must really like this person. Jasper could feel his heart break.

"If you tell me who this girl is then I can help you" Jasper said.

"Uh..well this person isn't exactly a girl" Henry said blushing. Suddenly, Jasper's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. What if..it was him? A smile broke out on his face.

"Can you tell me who it is" Jasper asked as he scooted closer to Henry until their thighs were touching.

"Well..I'll give you a hint, he has wonderful eyes. So wonderful they take my breath away.. You know... I've been all around the world but nothing could be more beautiful than his eyes" Henry said looking at Jasper. Jasper looked clueless. Henry sighed.

"Okay, um, When it comes to schoolwork he makes a slam dunk" Henry said.

"Henry, I have no idea what you are talking about, You're 'clues' don't make any se-" Before Jasper could finish his sentence he felt a pair of lips crashing against his own. The kiss only lasted a second but it left Jasper breathless.

"Jasper...it's you" Henry said as he rolled his eyes.

"W-What?" Jasper asked. He was still dazed from the kiss.

"It's your eyes that take my breath away. The whole time I was talking to you I was looking into your eyes! You're the smartest kid in school and you play basketball. How can I make it anymore obvious?"

"Oh.." Jasper said slowly.

"You know for someone so smart you can be so clueless sometimes" Henry said as he looked up at the stars.

"You like me?" Jasper asked him. To Jasper this was all a dream. Sure he gets mad at Henry alot but that was just a cover up. The truth was that he really liked Henry, he always did.

"Of course" Henry replied while taking Jasper's hand in his own. Jasper laid his head on Henry's shoulder and they both stared up at the stars.

"Jasper look! A shooting star!" Henry said pointing up to the sky. Henry looked down at Jasper but instead of Jasper looking at the sky he was looking at him.

"Aren't you gonna make a wish?" Henry asked.

"I don't need to, I've already got everything I need" Jasper replied as he wrapped his arms around Henry.

**

* * *

I know it wasn't my best but please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
